The Zombie Movie
The Zombie Movie (not officially named) was a concept for a feature-length film thought up by Hannah and Iyana in 2011. Ashley originally mentioned doing a short video that involved zombies because she wanted to do FX makeup. Iyana liked the idea and took it to group chat with Hannah where it became much more ambitious than originally intended. The star of the movie was never decided but there was talk of it being Iyana. Hannah was set to be her half-sister/step-sister who would communicate with her through a laptop with Skype video call. This was because this was shortly after Hannah moved to South Carolina, away from the rest of the group. Plot Concept Opening Scene The film begins panning over a beautiful suburban town. The voice of Iyana, clearly on a phone call, overlaps the visuals being shown as opening credits fade on and off the screen.. As the credits end, the camera fades to Iyana in her room, (filmed in Jenni's actually) it is seen she's on a Skype call with her step sister, Hannah, who is reading a poem to her. Hannah makes sure to tell Iyana how much she misses her, and that they would need to see one another soon. Iyana agrees and they continue to talk for a while before being interrupted by Hannah's TV, the news is on and something seems to be happening in the city. Iyana, concerned, questions if everything is okay. And before Hannah can fully respond, the internet begins to crash and the scene ends with Hannah screaming for help and saying goodbye to Iyana. As she stands up slowly from the computer desk, Iyana listens to the news anchor on TV downstairs, she can tell something is going on and immediately locks the doors. Some other chaotic stuff happens outside for the rest of the scene and Iyana watches from the window. (k...) We had to decide how Iyana would meet Jenni's group. So the scene started a while after the outbreak. It's been a few days / weeks (it was never decided i guess) and Iyana has finally decided to come outside, there are tipped over / crowded cars and other debris along the streets and none of the houses seem vacant. Iyana goes in and out of a few houses, finding food and weapons before taking off to the main city, where she finds Jenni in an abandoned building. Jenni is sitting in the corner of an empty room sharpening her axe and saying a lot of really cool lines, she obviously knows how to survive in these conditions. Ashley and a few other people are in the room as well. A fight almost breaks out just before Iyana mentions going to the coastline. Jenni and Ashley lower their weapons and explain that they have the same plan. Iyana pairs up with them. Jenni repeatedly helps Iyana in need, and even at one point saves Iyana from falling off a building into a sea of zombies, as Iyana hangs off the edge, just before Jenni pulls her back onto her feet, Jenni says something really cool, along the lines of how important it is to survive. One of the nights in the film, Iyana and Jenni discuss their pasts. Iyana mentions her family, mostly Hannah, which leads to a flashback. But because Hannah lives so far, the only flashback that was realistic was Iyana listening to Hannah's poem on Skype. Jenni talks about loner stuff, probably something about having no family and how nothing else matters except survival. Which brings up the next topic of Jenni's plan to go to the coast and get a ship to escape the zombie infested city. They meet a a boy named Bowen along the way to the beach. They way they met was never fully planned out but eventually Bowen would grow feelings towards one of the survival group members and form a totally realistic relationship. Several people die or leave the group throughout the film, but it was planned to have Jenni, Ashley, Bowen and Iyana leave onto a boat at the end before the credits roll. Romance The group chat mutually agreed on needing a male lead as well. There needed to be a romantic element to the film... That meant a kiss scene. The problem was that none of the girls knew any hot 13-year-old boys. One of the only suggestions was Iyana's friend Bowen. The girls agreed he could play the role without contacting him at all. The female lead role became less desirable due to this. Effects Ashley requested to be the main makeup artist for the production. She was into Special FX tutorial videos at the time, such as Indy Mogul. The job was granted to her but the others still wanted to do some of the makeup. There was literally no set budget for this category or any part of the film. It is undetermined how they would afford any makeup or special effects supplies. Controversy During the planning stage on Skype, Ashley felt like the others were biting off more than they could chew with such a big project. The foundation for the plot and characters was non-existent, no one had a decent camera or filming skills, no one had any professional editing programs and no one had any experience acting (or kissing). Ashley complained to her mom about these serious ''life problems. She never opened up about them during the process but she was relieved when the idea fell through. Cancellation Only a few days after ''The Zombie Movie was being discussed, the possibility of it moving into later steps of production was bleak. It is lost in history whether or not the cancellation was a mutual decision or if everyone just gave up interest in the project. Category:Films Category:Inside Jokes